Growing, Growing Gone
by Jou-Jay-Chan
Summary: It's been 11 years and SPR is finally back together! With a new addition to the team a 10 -year-old named Savanna with paranormal powers way stronger than Naru's but what is she hiding? Well she sure does have a lot of traits from each SPR member so who and what is she? Or maybe it's just a coincidence. Used to be called New Things?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's my first story so please let me get lots of reviews *Gets down and starts to pray* Dear God, Please let me get lots of reviews and if I don't I ****_will_**** hold Mai hostage, Amen.**

* * *

**Ok! so the plot is it's been 11 years and SPR is ****_finally _****back together **

**I will be using different languages **

This=**Will be Japanese**

_This_=**Will be English **

_**This=**_**Will be Spanish (Yes, there will be Spanish)**

**I'm sorry I will get to the story now.**

* * *

**Naru's POV**

11 years! 11 years! It's been that long since _I _rejected the most beautiful girl in the world _Mai _I think to myself as I inwardly sigh to myself as I look out the plane's window. Today, I would see her again. The thought of it brings back the memories of the stale words I said to her 'Me or Gene' when really I just wanted to just hug her, but then I would just lose my cool, oh how I regret saying that. All of a sudden I lost my train of thought when Lin said the plane was landing. I felt a knot in my stomach. We were meeting the SPR gang in the airport. SPR just reminds me of..._Mai._

**Lin's POV**

I smirked. I _knew_ Noll was thinking of Mai. I mean it was too easy to figure out he was finally _not_ looking at that stupid black notebook of his, but for once he was looking out the _window_ the _window. _He was just dazed out cause of _Mai._

* * *

**Sorry short chappie stupid school -.- **


	2. What

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ghost Hunt o I saidr it's characters , but I ****_do _****own Savanna and maybe some other OCS later on**

* * *

**Mai's POV**

Yay! _Finally _Naru is back from England! It's been 11 years and SPR still stays in touch, but not as much as we used to when Naru was still here, but now the SPR gang and I are waiting at the airport for our '_special narcissist', _and to top it off we got him _flowers _freaking _flowers _I swear we are acting like he died or something, well his sense of humor probably did, oh and his _brother, _he probably won't even appreciate the flowers any way. Also over the years I've gotten over Naru I'm still happy and all, not all dark and depressed, yet I still can't _believe _we miss his '_smart ass'_ comments though.

"Ugh.. we have been here for _three hours _already what's taking them so long? Wait let me guess... Naru is getting a manicure!" I said sarcastically. My comment also caught a few laughs

"Calm down Jou-Chan. They'll be here soon." Monk said calmly

I sighed as he said that

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later Mai's POV**

**Astral Plane**

What happened? I thought to myself. Then I remembered I fell asleep. I haven't been here in a while, all of a sudden I saw Gene talking to a little girl about the age of 10 from a decent distance the little girl was wearing a black blazer, a purple tie with a white shirt under, a nude color skirt, white knee high socks, and black flats I also noticed the words _'Arrow Academy' _on her blazer. Her facial features were hair as long as Ayako's, but her hair color was like mine but with streaks of blond that looked like John's hair, her eyes were the same color of Naru's, and had the skin color of Monk's. The odd thing was I couldn't hear them, and they couldn't see me, the only thing I could do for me to understand them was lip read the only things I understood correctly were things like '_I understand' _and _'Got it'. _Then finally one familiar name caught my attention '_Oliver Davis' _the little girl then nodded and went running the opposite direction Gene was standing she soon within seconds disappeared from sight. I then felt a pull I was waking up . I _needed _to find out who this girl is, what does she want from Naru, and why was she with Gene? Well it feels good to be back. Yep. Danger Magnet Mai.

* * *

**Yay! Chappie 2 whoop, whoop **

**Review? PLWEASE !**

**I ****_WILL _****KEEP MAI HOSTAGE!**


	3. Hello

**Disclaimer : I do ****_not _****own Ghost Hunt or it's characters I do own Savanna and maybe some other OCS later on **

**If you don't remember the languages go back to chapter 1**

**Any who behold the story**

* * *

**Naru's POV **

When we arrived inside of the airport we were greeted by a sleeping SPR. Mai looked so cute with her long eyelashes I swear I saw her nose wiggle she looked so innocent. Ugh why am I thinking stuff like this? It's Mai the clumsy 'danger magnet'. Then she woke up.

**Mai's POV **

"Eh... what happened? Oh, never mind." I said as I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. "Have a nice nap?" a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Lin and Naru.

I grunted "Yes, I did, and good to see you too, after let me think _11 years_ and you're still a narcissist. Ugh, any way welcome back." I said a little grumpy. Naru smirked at my statement

Soon after the rest of the gang woke up and mobbed Naru and Lin asking them a whole bunch of questions. I couldn't help but giggle at Naru's annoyed 'leave me alone' glares. Lin was just standing there with his laptop in one arm and a suitcase in the other.

After the commotion died down we planned to head too the SPR office to talk. I went in the SPR van with the two most dead silent people in the entire _universe _while Monk and Ayako went in Monk's car, did I mention they're together now? Oh, and John and Masako went in John's car, they are still in a kind of _budding romance._

As I sat in silence of the SPR van I asked Naru "Why did you come back Naru?" "There really wasn't any more paranormal interest in England." he said calmly "Oh, ok?" after that I just sat in silence again. I didn't feel like using telepathy on him I was too tired.

**Naru's POV **

I lied there was still _lots_ of paranormal activity in England I just _needed _to see Mai. It's been 11 years and Mai has matured her hair is to the middle of her back now, and her figure has changed as well she has _curves, _she's more _sexy. _I tried to ignore what I had just thought but I couldn't, so I went into Mai's thoughts, I was surprised to find out that Mai had telepathy I would have to question her about it later.

**Lin's POV **

As I was eavesdropping on Mai and Naru's conversation I couldn't help but smirk. Naru just wanted to come back to see Mai.

As we pulled into the parking lot of SPR I told Mai that we were here.

**Mai's POV **

As soon as Lin we were here I opened the van door as if it was on fire I just wanted to be out of that silent prison I thanked god that the rest of the SPR gang was already here. As we were walking into the office it was all cleaned, me and the rest of the SPR gang over the years kept the office as a hangout spot. While Lin and Naru were getting settled in again the rest of us just sat on the couch, Monk and Ayako started fighting on a random subject, Masako and John started a little conversation as I sat there in silence then I wasn't surprised to hear "Mai. Tea." from Naru, I then sighed as I started heading towards the kitchenette.

**Savanna's POV **

I sighed as I headed toward the SPR office, I straightened up my blazer that said '_Arrow Academy', _I fixed up my silk purple tie, and dusted off my nude color skirt, then I knocked on the door. A average height man answered the door with light brown hair in a pony tail, and dark brown eyes. I then answered "_**Hello is this Shibuya Physic**** Research?**_" He looked at me shocked yet confused, I then realized I said that in Spanish, so I said "Sorry mate, I forgot I was in Japan, sorry for speaking Spanish, is this Shibuya Physic Research?" despite my Australian accent I'm pretty sure he understood me. He then looked relived and let me inside just before he introduced himself I said "Wait! Let me guess your name, please." he looked at me confused then nodded. I then put two fingers from my left hand onto my forehead and put my left hand's elbow onto my right hand and closed my eyes and I concentrated using my clairvoyance, the room temperature dropped 20 degrees before I started. "Ok! Name; Houshou Takigawa, birthday; January 22, blood type; O, zodiac sign; Aquarius, age; 36, you are a Buddhist exorcist as a side job and a full time studio musician." I said. I opened my eyes and put down my arms and smiled. Everyone else just seemed shocked the degrees in the room went up again too, the man named Houshou then spoke and said "How did you find that out?" I replied in a confidant voice and said "My clairvoyance, that's also why I'm here I'm also capable of many more abilities, let me introduce myself I'm Savanna a 10 year old music prodigy from Australia, I came here because I heard you guys can help me control my powers so will you please help me mates?" before they could answer I heard a door slam I turned around to see a girl in her twenties appearing brown hair like mine except without the blonde, and light brown eyes, she also was mumbling something that sounded like 'stupid narcissist'. Then Houshou said to the girl "Hey, Mai-Chan come here and meet Savanna she's our new client.". As the Mai lady came towards us I started to say "Hello my name is-" I looked at her I confusion, she was looking as me wide-eyed, I got really scared so the degrees in the room dropped by 30 degrees and my eyes got lighter "E-excuse m-me miss M-Mai is every-th-thing alright." I asked as things in the room started to shake as that happened two men stepped out two random rooms one tall and one average, he looked like Gene they stared at me as if I was a freak-show that just made things worse things started to float if things got any worse than it already was things would break then the Mai lady fainted. I was at the verge of tears I just didn't want to be that _lonely freak_ again, then I started crying tears of blood. The tall man came over to me and told me to control myself, then things started to float back into their places after everything was put back into it's original spot, after that I fell onto my knees and started sobbing at the same time under my sobs I started to say "I'm sorry! I'm not a freak, it was just an accident!" at that things started to shake again, I regained control of myself and sat and wiped the blood off my eyes and said "I'm sorry I feel provoked when I'm stared at like a freak, my emotions are very gentle too, so will you guys help me control my powers mates?" I sniffed and forced a smile on my face "Yes, we will." said the Gene look-alike.

* * *

**Chapter 3 yay!**

**Reviews welcomed!**


	4. Not A Freak!

**Hey! I'm not dead. I don't feel like holding Mai hostage right now, any who on with the story.**

**If you don't remember... eh you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE! Only OCs.**

* * *

**Mai's Dream**

My vision was a little blurry until I realized I was in a school classroom. As I looked around I noticed a grand piano, a second later the little girl as I recall named Savanna. Her eyes looked puffy. As soon as she closed the door she locked herself in and started heading toward the piano, she played with the keys a little bit before she started playing "Flight of the Bumblebee" by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. I had to admit she was prodigy worthy. As soon as Savanna was done playing she got up and headed towards the door. She looked hesitant to open the door but opened it anyway. I kind of just followed her, as she was walking 5 kids two girls and 3 boys blocked one side of the hallway. Savanna started running the other direction of the hallway, but was blocked by 5 other kids but this time there were 3 girls and 2 boys, All of them started circling Savanna while smirking, giggling, and chanting "Savanna the freak!" as they got closer they started punching and kicking her, all the way to the point that she was on the ground. I tried to tell them to stop even though I know that this is the past but I was still crying. All of a sudden I felt the temperature drop I knew the kids felt it to cause they stopped beating her, then Savanna was on one knee, her hair in her face, and her shoulders slumped, she put up her arms in front of her face fist against fist, then as she spread her arms she screamed "I AM NOT A FREAK!" then a very powerful force pushed all the kids to the wall. Savanna started running out the school but it took awhile for her to get her bike.

Then the scene changed, it was Savanna walking into an orphanage. When she walked in she stared at a big whiteboard that said "Adoption Day" then she ran into her room, curled up on her bed, and started to cry in the empty dormitory "No body ever wants to adopt me." Savanna said sobbing.

Then the scene changed again Savanna was on the astral plane talking to Gene she seemed calm around Gene. That's when they started talking about Naru. "I know some people who can help you." Gene said "Really?!" Savanna said with amusement "Yes, they are a group of psychic researchers called SPR but they are in Japan." Gene responded "Got it. I do music competitions there sometimes" said Savanna with confidence "Two of the people that work there also have the same powers as you too. All of them will help you control your powers there, my brother, Oliver Davis, works there he looks exactly like me too. The office is on Shibuya street got it?" Gene said with a generous smile "Got it." Savanna said and nodded and ran the opposite direction from where Gene was standing.

Then the scene changed again it was Savanna knocking on SPR's door.

* * *

**Mai's POV **

I jerked up and wiped the tears from my eyes I turned my head to see Savanna smile at me, I smiled back and hugged her as I told her "You are not a freak to us you are completely normal." she hugged me back and started to cry into my shoulder. I turned to look at the SPR group including Lin and Naru and told them "She has been stronger than any of us through out her whole life." "Does this have to do with you fainting?" asked Naru "Yes, it does." I said. Before Naru could say anything Savanna looked up and said "You saw some of my memories didn't you?" I nodded "Can I explain then?" Savanna asked. Naru nodded "Okay so my powers are stronger than the average PK, clairvoyance, and etcetera users I really don't know why but I can't control it half of the time and the people that are effected like miss Mai that means to me most of the time they see my past, but they become people I can trust. When my powers got stronger that's when I needed help that's also when I met Eugene Davis in other words your brother." she said while pointing at Naru. "What?!... how did you know?" Monk asked "Gene led me here he told me that you guys can help me, I met him 2 months ago on the astral plane." she answered _"You're not a big mystery Mr. Davis you just have a bad case of NPD." _she said _"NPD? What's that?" _I asked _"Woah! You can speak English?"_ asked Savanna surprised_ "We all can." _answered Masako with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth "_Oh... NPD is narcissist personality disorder." _said Savanna everyone in the room started laughing except Naru, Lin, Masako and Savanna because she was confused.

* * *

**Review please it's my first story so yeah it probably sucks**


	5. Case 1

**Hey pedestrians I have an instagram account called ffn_jou_jay_chan it's a database for my stories so if you want to know what something looks like just ask me on instagram **

**If you don't... do I have to keep on saying it?! **

**Disclaimer : Nope! just OCs**

* * *

**Savanna's POV **

It's been a couple days since I became a member of SPR Lin is still teaching me to keep control of myself the rest of the gang realized I was powerful enough to defend myself and it took about an hour for them to figure out if I should go on cases with them and then finally they decided I could go with them. I also found out why people call Oliver 'Naru' when I found out why I almost laughed half to death so now I stick with calling him Naru. Since I had nowhere to stay, I now stay at Mai's apartment. I can tell Mai has strong feelings for Naru, I know this cause one time she was dazed out so I moved her arm but I _accidentally _saw what she was thinking, and I was _way _too young to see that, and when I saw that her face was totally filled with blush so I just raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged it off.

**Mai's POV **

Not again I can't be falling for Naru again?! Can I? No! I can't I've already gotten over him! Right?! Why should I like him still I mean it's been 11 years plus I already have a boyfriend! Why do I like a narcissist! I was snapped away from my thoughts when I heard Naru say "Mai, tea!" I grunted "On the way your fucking highness." I whispered to myself "Heard that!" yelled Savanna across the room while trying to teach Masako a hand game. I turned to Savanna and smirked and playfully glared at her, and she smiled in response and laughed. I then turned to the kitchenette and started to make the stupid narcissist his 'Oh so special tea'.

**Naru's POV**

What's taking Mai so long with my tea? Then I heard Mai say "Hi! Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, I'm Mai Taniyama. Please come in and sit down as I get my boss and his other assistant." I heard Mai knock on Lin's door but before she could on my door I opened it. She looked at me and grunted, I smirked. Mai set down tea and Masako and Savanna moved from the couches and sat in chairs the client seemed to be in his thirties wearing a suit blond hair with a buzz cut and red eyes "You may begin." I said in a chilling tone, the client flinched then cleared his throat "Hello my name is Hideo Eiji. I never believed in paranormal happening until now but most of it is around my children I've witnessed some of it too I hear someone singing lullabies in the attic and most of the time the whole family wakes up at exact 4:00a.m to what sounds like a man and women whispering to each other, on top of that my kids have been waking up with scratches and bruises." Hideo said in waver. By this time Mai and Savanna were both in shock eyes wide open, and their hands covering their mouth. I then turned my gaze back to the client and said "We'll take the case have 3 rooms ready one for base and two others for rooms." the client then nodded and left "Yay! My first case!" Savanna said seeming excited Mai and Masako smiled at her. "Have your bags ready we'll be leaving tomorrow." I said as I started heading to my office "Oh, and Mai. Tea." Mai grumbled and I smirked as Savanna giggled.


	6. Changes and the Arrival

**Hello! Again please check out my instagram account ffn_jou_jay_chan**

**Nope! Not going to say it!**

**Disclaimer: Only OCs**

* * *

**Naru's POV**

It has been several minutes since Mai gave me my tea. Outside my office I heard clapping from Savanna's hand games and little conversations, Masako left minutes before so now it's just me, Mai, Lin, and Savanna. Then the clapping stopped when there was a knock from the door "Hello welcome- Tatsuo!" said Savanna then Mai said "Tatsuo!". I then walked out my office to see who this Tatsuo guy is, the first thing I saw was an average height man with pale skin, spiky light brown hair with streaks of black, aqua electric light blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket, a Metallica t-shirt, white jeans, and black Converse, he was carrying Savanna on his hip as if she was his own daughter while kissing Mai on the lips as Savanna made a gross face. The image of Mai with another man made me clench my teeth, Mai then turned to me and said "Oh, Naru this is my boyfriend Tatsuo um well me and Savanna will be leaving now, see you tomorrow Naru!" as she closed the door to the office and left. I sighed. Why must things change?

**Mai's POV**

After Tatsuo dropped me and Savanna off at my apartment we headed to our rooms to pack our stuff for our case. One thing I noticed was Savanna put on a locket with a loopy pattern on the side of the silver edging with a blue marble in the middle of it, "What a beautiful locket. Where did you get it?" I asked. A frown formed on her face but within seconds a smile replaced it "Well, every one at the orphanage gets one a day after their arrival, I got mine at 2 months old. The purpose of it is so when you get adopted you put a picture of you and your new family in it. But I guess that'll never happen." Savanna said sadly "What do you mean not adopted?! SPR is your family now." I said and with that Savanna pulled me into a hug and whispered "I know you're an orphan too, but at least you know who your parents are and what they look like. Be happy." she said as she released from the hug. " You too." I said "Are you done packing?" I asked "Yes. One more thing can I take my guitar on the case?" she asked "Why?" I asked "To keep me entertained, for goodness sakes Mai I'm only child!" the blue eyed brunette laughed out, I chuckled "Okay, you're right." I said "Yay!" Savanna said as she closed the zipper to her backpack. A couple minutes after me and Savanna were done packing my phone rang, it was Naru "Ello, I mean hello, sorry what do you want Naru?" I said "Change of plans we are leaving tonight meet me at the office in 30 minutes." he said "Ok" I sighed then hung up and turned to Savanna "Change of plans we are leaving tonight." she nodded and went to go get her stuff

**30 minutes later**

**Savanna's POV**

I sighed as we waited for the rest of the SPR gang to arrive to the office the people that were here right now were Ayako, Lin, Monk, Mai, Naru, and me. I got bored so I started to strum my electric guitar to the beginning of 'House of the Rising Sun' by Johnny Cash as I strummed my guitar I guess it caught the gang's attention so I stopped then Monk said "Aww why'd you stop." I looked at him and shrugged "You know how to play also right mate?" I asked Monk as I handed him my black electric guitar "Let's play the copy game. You play a piece I copy." I said he nodded and started playing 'Song 2' by Blur. When he finished he gave me the guitar, then I started copying when I finished I yawned and fell asleep.

**6 hours later**

**Savanna's POV**

When I woke up I was in a car in the backseat on the right, with Masako in the middle asleep on John's shoulder, John was on the left side next to Masako practically _stalking_ Masako so I gave him a weird look and raised an eyebrow, he looked at me and blushed 50 shades of red and pink, Ayako was asleep in the passenger's seat, and Monk was driving. I looked out the window and it looked about to be sunrise. Then all of a sudden the plain countryside was covered by a huge mansion that looked like an England castle it was white with a black pointy roof top with black diamond on the point of each roof top, almost like a thousand windows, and the most beautiful lawn I've ever seen. "Wow! This place is beautiful!" I said trying not to wake the rest of the gang "Oh. Looks like your awake." said Monk "Yeah, but I don't get how such beautiful places can be so scary." I said 'Well, when you work for this kind of business you get use to it." said Monk "Don't judge a book by it's cover right mate?" I asked "Exactly" said the long haired monk "Well time to get out the car we are here." "Finally." I said as I opened my door.

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to update sorry!**

**Review?!**


	7. Determined Pt1

**Hello ... blah**

**Disclaimer: Only OCs**

**languages blah, blah, blah chapter 1**

**Story time!**

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I stretched as I woke from my nap but when I cleared my vision as I rubbed my eyes I realized I fell asleep on Naru's shoulder. I looked up to see Naru give me one of his annoyed looks then I blushed madly "Sorry, Naru I was really tired and I didn't realize it and-!" I said in a gibberish of words as I sweat dropped "It's ok Mai, with your clumsiness it's something I would expect from an idiot like yourself." he said in a calm tone "NARU YOU TEA-ADDICTED, NARCISISST, COLD-HEARTED, IDIOT SCIENTIST, JERK!" I screamed at him trying to get out from the driver's seat door in which I notice Lin was not there. When I got out I was greeted by Savanna and she said "Good morning Mrs. Davis." she said trying not to burst out in laughter "WHY YOU-!" "There are children present mate." she said while running from me as I chased her. When I chased her to Monk's car she stopped when I was about 5 ft. away from her she put her right hand out in a stopping signal and put her left hand on her right hand's wrist and when I was about 5 in. away from her an invisible forced pushed me back and Savanna smiled "And that is my small shield." Savanna said as the SPR gang appeared from behind the side of the SPR van and started applauding "I'm so sorry mate they wanted to see how much skills I had and they wanted to annoy you at the same time I guess." said the 10-year old. I nodded at Savanna and gave the rest of the gang the death glare but lightened up in a millisecond and asked "When will Yasu be here?" "About an hour from now." replied Masako who was wearing some blue jeans, and a plain green t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. I guess she was having one of those free dress days again "Yasu? Who's Yasu." Savanna asked "He's a co-worker of ours you haven't met." said Ayako "Oh, ok." Savanna. "So shouldn't we be hooking up the monitors right now?" I asked "Mr. Eiji is doing it. He was just really happy we took the case and he knows how took hook up electronics of those sorts." replied Lin "That's so nice of him we should thank him later." I said. everyone nodded in agreement except Naru who was looking at that stupid black notebook of his.

**1 hour later**

**Savanna's POV**

I've just been sitting here for the past hour at base there's nothing to do everyone got settled in and now their talking when is something inter-"This is not a café. If you want to go sit around and talk then leave." said Naru entering the room. Never mind. "Gosh where have you been Naru if you wanted us to work then why didn't you tell us an hour before?" I asked "I was interviewing the family, and I thought you guys already knew what to do instead of slacking off. Now, Hara, and Matsuzaki go search for spirits on the left side of the house. Brown and Takigawa search for spirits on the right side of the house. Oh, and Mai. Tea." I heard Mai say some unspeakable words as she headed out of base just before Ayako and Masako left I said "Wait! Can I come?" they just smiled and nodded "Yay!" I practically yelled as I followed them about a minute into walking Masako and I stopped in our tracks right in front of the 1 of 3 play rooms "You know something is in there too, don't you?" I asked Masako she nodded wide-eyed while Ayako looked at me strangely as I opened the door to the room It was a small room with a sky with clouds as wallpaper with a wooden rocking-horse, some word blocks, an etch-a-sketch, some wooden cars, a jack-in-the-box, some foam swords, a toy baby, a toy baby cradle, and a toy chest in the shape of a pirate treasure chest. I turned on the light in the room but dimmed it then let Masako, and Ayako in as I stared at the corner on the room that was darker than the others Masako saw it too, then said "Ayako don't exorcise him he means no harm, he's only 8 he has no sin he was just murdered." I said as I walked up to the dark shadow ((This will be when someone talks in a language I haven't put in the language organizer in chapter 1)) "Hello, what's your name I'm Savanna and my friends here are here to free you from the evil people who have made you deceased so please don't be afraid, little boy."  I said in what seemed to be German. The shadow nodded to me and the darkness around him seemed to go away making me able to see him he had blonde hair and light brown eyes wearing a newsboys cap, a plaid coat, and some ragged jeans, with no shoes, and light skin. The boy answered in a raspy voice and said "My name is Adelelmo have you seen my little sister Adalia, or my big brother Aderito, or my big sister Adelaida?" asked Adelelmo "No, I'm sorry Adelelmo I haven't." I said "Ok, I'll just keep searching." I was on the verge of tears these innocent spirits trapped here just for the sake of 1 or 2 spirits this isn't fair. When Adelelmo disappeared from sight I started crying this wasn't fair at all I've had it hard all my life and I want to make other peoples lives better yet there's innocent 8 year olds in search of their relatives not even knowing what happened to them. Ayako, and Masako came to comfort me "What happened?" asked Masako "He still thinks he is alive. How can these cruel murderers live with themselves. We need to solve this case." I said behind sobs "You can only talk to spirts in English and Japanese right?" I asked Masako "Yes." she replied "Well that's going to change tomorrow."


End file.
